Unlikely
by die morderin
Summary: Jonouchi has to do some pretty shady things to make money for his abusive father, what happens when he runs into an unlikely customer?
1. during history

**Disclaimer:I don't, and will not ever own yi gi oh, no matter how much i want to **

**warnings: contains light shounen ai (malexmale relationships) and strong language**

**pairing: SetoxJonouchi**

**Author notes: i'm afraid that in this chapter, Jonouchi will not be speaking in his accent (I havent quite perfected that yet ; )**

**chapter one: During History**

Jonouchi's p.o.v

'Damn that dude was a bit rough, I still got the fucking rope marks, how am I going to hide them?' I sighed and threw my school jacket on 'I guess I'm wearing this thing all day then.'

I walked slowly down the street; I was already late, why not be later? History (the lesson I have first) was a waste of time anyway people just wait until they win a war and once they do the write it down and call it history, cheaters.

And teachers! My god, they have this skill, they could be talking about the most interesting thing in the world and still make it sound boring! Like death in the form of some two legged creature or another.

Before I knew it I was at the school gate 'damn, that was fast…' oh well at least I have yet another chance to make a big entrance, I mean what else was being late for?

So I went in to the classroom yelling about how sorry I was that I was late only to find Seto, I mean kaiba, uhhhh… that is; moneybags; alone in the classroom.

Normal p.o.v

Seto sat studying jonouchi, his face impassive as usual.

"They're all outside mutt," jou glowered at the dog comment "but if you want your walk I'll take you."

"Whatever kaiba." Jou flipped him the bird and sat heavily in his chair. Seto noticed something strange, were those blisters on Jou's wrists? "What are you still doing in here then moneybags?"

"I didn't feel like sitting in a circle holding hands with a bunch of morons and spilling little bits of my 'history'" Jou sneered and rested his head in his hands

"Why, got something to hide?"

"Haven't we all?" Jou had to admit kaiba had a point, but before he could say anything kaiba continued "speaking of hiding, you're not doing a very good job of hiding-" kaiba motioned toward Jou's blistered wrist "-that" Jou gasped and instinctively pulled his sleeve up lowering his head.

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is, or shall I guess?" Jou smiled weakly

"I was doing some… construction work."

Kaiba 'hn'ed jou took it that that meant he brought it.

Finally jou had time to think. He really felt dirty, sick, _used_. He nearly gagged and a tear wound it's way down his cheek. He heard a scraping noise and kaiba appeared in front of him.

'Fuck I forgot about him!'

"Katsuya…?" kaiba landed his face close to Jou's


	2. what's wrong?

**Warnings: Strong language yaoi in later chapters**

**Pairings: Seto x Jonouchi**

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Yi-Gi-Oh T.T**

**Author notes: So here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: what's wrong?

Jou felt a hand on his cheek brushing his tears aside, he leaned into the caress slightly and his eyes fell shut.

"What's wrong Jonouchi?"

Jou sensed Kaiba moving close. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Kaiba's breath on his face.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi's voice called from somewhere in the hall

Jou gave Kaiba a reassuring and slightly apologetic smile before he grabbed the front of the other boy's shirt just as the door opened to reveal Yugi and Honda.

"Don't call me a mutt, rich boy!" Kaiba caught on quickly. He shoved Jou away a little harder than he anticipated, Jou went stumbling off his chair knocking in down with him. The chair hit Jou in the stomach and Kaiba inwardly winced though his outward appearance stayed impassive.

"Stay on the floor where you belong, _Mutt_" Kaiba kept up the charade despite his worry for the boy who was getting to a sitting position on the floor. He turned and came face to face with the angry eyes of Honda.

"Kaiba, you bastard!" the said 'bastard' rolled his eyes.

"If only you were even half as scary as you are pathetic, I might be intimidated."

Jou had to resist the urge to snicker masking it with a grimace that he shot at the CEO as he received his chair from it's fallen place on the floor. He turned back to his friends and pretended to be disgusted with the CEO. He and Kaiba shared a secret smile and returned to their business.

Jou didn't want to go home, he couldn't do that again; but, if he didn't go then… Jou shuddered pulling his jacket around his body, which didn't really help, as it was obscurely thin.

Jou stopped before he got out of the gate, glancing around to check there was no one coming. When he was sure he dropped to the floor and held his head in his hands sobs and chocking noises were emitted form the boy.

"Katsuya…?" Kaiba noticed that the boy went rigid as his name was called; wait, were his shoulders shacking? "What's the matter?" there was a few seconds of shuffling the boy on the floor seemed to be rubbing his face. He turned to face Kaiba with a bright smile.

"I fell." Jou let out a struggled laugh that was quickly followed by his smile dropping in a split second and a tear escaping his eye. "I-I have to go, bye." Jou shot up and started to run from Kaiba, he wouldn't let him see him like this. However the other boy's legs were longer and he quickly caught up.

Kaiba held the boys arm fast and spun him around so he could see Jou's eyes, they were puffy and the remnants of tears stained his tanned cheeks. Like little white scratch marks. Kaiba traced one of the scratches with his finger. Kaiba wanted to help this boy, wanted to know what made him cry. But most of all he wanted Jou, just because he was him.

"Jou, come home with me."

* * *

**So there's chapter two, quite a bit longer than the first. Any way i hope you enjoyed it and i hope to see you again**


	3. we need to talk

**Warnings: yaoi**

**Pairings: Jou x Seto**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Yu-Gi-Oh yet**

**A/n: thank you everyone for your kind reviews I really apperxciate them, they make me want to write more**

**On with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: We need to talk**

* * *

Jou felt a hand on his cheek before he saw it coming. He gasped and tensed ant the caress a little.

"I," Jou's voice sounded hoarse, he licked his lips and tried again "I have to go home, Kaiba." The CEO looked sorrowful.

"But you don't want to go home, puppy." His voice was soft it made Jou want to cry.

Kaiba said it as a statement, not a guess. Kaiba knew things about jou and he didn't have to say them, was he that obvious?

Jou thought of his father waiting for him at home with a list of clients in his hands. He thought of the abuse, mental and physical. What if he didn't go home? Didn't go to see the clients? What could, no, what _would_ his father do? Jou shuddered. This was suicide.

"I'd like to go home with you Kaiba." The young boy smiled and led the way to his limo, before he stepped in he said,

"Thank you." And disappeared into the expensive vehicle.

* * *

About ten minutes later, a very excited Jou; and a quite nervous looking Kaiba pulled up at Kaiba's 'house'. As soon as they stepped pout of the car there was a black haired ball of energy attached itself to Kaiba's waist

"Welcome home big brother! How was your day?" Kaiba ruffled his little brothers hair the way Jou had seen him do only once before

"It was good Mokie, now be polite and greet our guest." 'Mokie' unwrapped his arms form Kaiba and turned the crushing hug on jou.

"I haven't seen you in forever Jonouchi, how have you been?"

"I've been good Mokuba." Kaiba herd the strain in Jou's voice as he uttered that line, the type of strain in someone's voice when they're telling a lie. Kaiba's eyes narrowed into slits, someone or something was hurting Jou, and he wanted to know who it was.

The pleasant conversation continued as the three carried on into the house.

After many hours of reading and playing video games Mokuba decided he was hungry and went to the expansive kitchen to look for food, leaving Kaiba alone With Jou.

"Jou, we need to talk." Kaiba sat next to the boy who was exhausted from playing a dance game with Mokuba. Jou gave him a wary look

"S-sure, what's-"

"Big brother! Jou! Come eat with me!" The two boys looked at each other

"We'll talk later." Jou just nodded

* * *

"Can't you stay with us longer, Jou?" Mokuba by this time had stopped using Jou's full name and jou now referred to him as Mokie just like his older brother.

"Sorry kiddo, got stuff to do y'know, nothin' big likes runnin' a company but important stuff ya know?" Kaiba noticed that jou's accent only really came out when he was tired or stressed. That information could come in handy sometimes.

"Mokuba, don't bother jou, go and get into bed okay?" mokuba gave them both a hug and disappeared up the stairs. Kaiba turned a glare on the blonde; jou immediately flinched.

"Seto, I mean kaiba, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to intrude, or stay so long or get so close to your brother!" when jou saw that kaiba was still glaring he tried some more excuses. "Or eating your food or playing on your games or interfering-" kaiba slammed his hands into the wall on either side of jou's head making jou effectively pinned.

Kaiba's cold glare was still in place but it melted away as he brought his face closer to jou's.

"We need to talk, jonouchi." Jou blushed at the closeness and when Kaiba said that he had got scared, did kaiba know something? Had he let something slip without realizing?

He pushed kaiba away from him and ran out of the front door. He wouldn't do this, he'd end up hurting Kaiba or himself or both.

* * *

Jou ran up to the door of his cruddy apartment. Would his dad be waiting for him behind this door? Knife in hand like the previous nights? He grasped the handle and pushed the door open. With a dull scraping noise, it swung inward.

**So there we have it! The next chapter, what did you think? Sorry if I missed a few capital letters!I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Friday!**

**By request of dragonlady222 Jou accepts Kaiba's offer! I hope you're not disappointed!**


	4. Welcome home, son

**Warnings: Language, yaoi, abuse, rape.**

**Pairings: Jou x Seto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**A/n: I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update! But here's the next chapter, I should have the other posted by later tonight. Okay so this chapter is a little more mature and longer than the others, sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome home, son.**

****

The pungent stench of beer floated to Jou as soon as the door was fully open. It wrapped around his nose and squeezed the back of his throat and threatened to pull him in to its bitter intoxicating grasp.

"Welcome home, son."

"Dad! I'm sorry I'm home late." The older Jonouchi smirked

"You sound surprised, boy. Did you really think I was just going to let you get away with not coming home?" a fat hand shot out and grasped on to Jou's hair pulling him inside the beer sodden room.

Jou was thrown on to the floor as soon as he was inside the room and he was given a heavy kick to the ribs.

"You lost me a lot of money tonight you brat!" the older Jonouchi hissed keeping his voice quiet but threatening, Jou got another kick in the stomach. Coughing up blood and tasting it as it wound up his throat, he was so close to puking.

"Did you gust get blood on the carpet?" Jou glared at the man above him.

"What the fuck does it matter, it's covered with my blood anyway!"

Shit.

Jou hadn't thought about that before he said it, his father was going to kill him! Jou felt two very large hands encircle his throat and squeeze. His mouth went wide trying to get enough air into his lungs as he could. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"And now you're fucking crying, what are you a faggot?" (A/n: Please forgive me for using this word, it almost killed me to type it. I swear that's the last time you'll hear it!) Jou nodded not really aware of himself. He felt the hands loosen.

Jou gasped in air greedily. He tried to roll out from under his father but he was effectively pinned.

"Don't just nod, say it out loud." Jou heard an underlined 'I dare you' in his father's words. What did it matter? He was beyond dead anyway right?

"Yes! I'm gay! I'm a fucking homo!" (A/n: I apologize for this word too!) The older jonouchi smirked and began to unbuckle his belt

"So you like a bit of this then?" Jou's eyes went wide.

"Dad…" He trailed off in terror when his father's hands grabbed the material of Jou's pants.

"That's right, call me 'Daddy'."

**Jou's POV**

I stumbled round the streets instead of walked. The oain is unbearable, I need to go somewhere, and I think I need help.

Before my fogged vision could come to terms with anything I was standing outside of Kaiba's mansion.

"Kaiba…" I whispered. My voice broke off into a sob as the word barely fell from my split lips. "Kaiba…" I chocked on the word. What would have happened, if I never went home? I'd be safe right now. And then maybe when i did go home my dad would have been so angry he would have killed me.

I smiled to myself but I felt disgusted with myself at the same time, thinking of using Seto like that when he's been so nice to me. I let out a strangled laugh.

"I never thought I'd use 'Kaiba' and 'nice' in the same sentence before, unless the nice had 'not' before it…" I heard something move beside me.

"Is that so? I don't think I was _that_ mean." Fuck it's Kaiba! I can't let him see me like this! I turned away from Kaiba hiding my face and my arms that were exposed by my short-sleeved t-shirt.

"What are you doing out here so scantily clad?" Kaiba touched my back and I winced, which I think he noticed, "Pup, what's wrong?" I smiled.

"That's my… pop… welcoming me… home." My voice trailed off and I fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

Jou woke slowly he was in a big soft bed. Wait? How had he gotten here?

"Jou," the said boy heard someone whisper softly. "I'm sorry, puppy, I thought I was helping you by making you come here. You didn't tell me it'd make it worse!" The voice that said that held utter despair and guilt, it made Jou wince slightly.

Seto sat on a chair next to the bed, what had he done? Why hadn't the puppy told him what his father would do if he went home late? He clamped a hand over his mouth when a sob threatened to break forth. He lowered his head; he couldn't bear to look at the blonde who he had sent home only hours earlier to face his enraged father.

"What was I meant to say?" Seto yelped as he was his puppy roll over and face him "please Seto, don't make me go home, my father will beat and rape me.' What would you of said?" Seto looked sorrowful at Jou's accusing glare.

"Stay. I would've told you to stay." Seto wrapped his arms around the now crying puppy. "I'm sorry, Jou, so sorry."

Jou smiled through his tears and returned the embrace.

"Would you mind, if I kissed you Jou?" Jou felt blood pool in his cheeks and Seto leaned in.

"I wouldn't mind…"

* * *

**Okay so there we have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update soon.**


	5. by buisness associates 'get together'

**Warnings: yaoi**

**Pairings: Jou x Seto**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Yu-Gi-Oh yet**

**A/n: thank you everyone for your kind reviews I really appreciate them, they make me want to write more.**

**On with the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: my business associates 'get together'

"Big brother!" Mokuba threw open Kaiba's bedroom door. Kaiba immediately grasped Jou's chin and brought his face closer

"No sorry Jou, I don't see anything in your eye!" Kaiba stated just a little louder than he had to. Jou smiled, déjà vu anyone? Jou lifted his hand to his eye.

"Are you sure? It really hurts." Jou threw back at him none too melodramatically.

"I hate to interrupt-" Mokuba stated from his space in the doorway. "But, Yugi's on the phone asking about Jounouchi." Kaiba gave Jou a questioning glance but the buy just shrugged his shoulders.

Kaiba took the phone from his brother who promptly disappeared through the door. After a while of just 'hmm'ing and sitting there impassive Kaiba spoke.

"What do you mean Jou's missing?" Kaiba shot a meaningful glance at the said boy who looked puzzled and scratched his head. Kaiba hmed a little more. "So, he's not missing, he's just late."

Kaiba POV

I felt Jou shifting beside me and I put a hand on his chest to keep him from moving, I wouldn't want him hurting himself after I spent all tat time tending to his wounds.

"Sorry, no, I haven't seen him." I heard a few muffled shouts from over the other line before Yami's voice replaced Yugi's. I listened to the boy although lacking interest in anything he had to say. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"No, Yami. I can assure you I do not have his corpse stored under my floorboards. Yes, goodbye." I heard Jou snicker a little and removed my hand from his chest after I was sure he wasn't running away.

"Seto, I have to go." Did he just call me Seto? I felt blood pool in my cheeks

"You're in no condition to move mutt."

"Yugi'll be worried." He whined I had to fight again from rolling my eyes.

"What does it matter? Just lie down"

"Kaiba I-"

"No! Last time I let you leave you got hurt!" I gasped and brought a hand to my mouth. Please. Please tell me I didn't just say that. I shot a look at Jou and judging by the way he was looking at me, I definitely said that out loud. Shit.

Normal POV

You don't blame yourself for that do you?"

"I should've known I shouldn't have let you go!"

"To hell with your self pity! How could you of known I didn't tell you" Jou took a shaking gasp and put a hand to his head entangling his fingers in the golden strands " I need to go to Yugi's" Kaiba felt a sting.

'Am I not trustworthy enough, doesn't he think I'd listen and help him with his problems' Kaiba's eyes took on a haunted look as these thoughts ran through his mind.

"Stay here, Jou." Jounjouchi sighed and let out a sob. "Jou" Haiba's voice was tinged with noticeable desperation.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. Thanks for everything." Jou stood swiftly and left the room before Kaiba could stop him.

Kaiba's cell chose that moment to start to vibrate on the bedside table. Kaiba managed to answer it politely despite his depressed mood.

"Seto Kaiba speaking." It turned out to be one of his business associates; he was having what he called a 'get together.' And had cordially invited Seto along. Regardless of how Seto hatred business outings with people almost twice his age and half his brain cells, he accepted, he just wouldn't be a good businessman if he couldn't stay on good terms with his associates.

Seto received the location of the so called outing (which turned out to be to the puzzlement of Kaiba, a hotel bar) he set off in getting ready to go and play the good businessman.

* * *

Jounouchi had been lying when he left Seto's mansion he wasn't going to Yugi's, he was going to go home. 'Just go home and accept the client.' Jou repeated to himself like a mantra.

Jou clutched his peace offering in his hands, which just so happened to be alcohol, he just hoped that his dad would be okay with him sneaking out the house again, well, if I just tell him I went to get his beer, he won't mind.

Jou got home and as her had assured himself he fooled his father in to thinking he had just gone out to buy his beer then he 'happily' accepted his 'client' and set off to get ready. Jou hated this, prostituting his body, he wanted to puke on himself, but if it would save him from his father for a while…

* * *

Seto Kaiba stood in the room by the window, when he had arrived his associates told him that he was going to be meeting with a… prostitute! Despite his age and his blatant lack of disrespect for prostitutes they had insisted that it would be fun!

So he just stood by the window thinking of one hundred ways to torture businessmen to death and then one hundred ways to deter a prostitute.

His stomach turned as a key turned in the lock

* * *

Jounouchi stepped up to the hotel room; this place was pretty posh so hopefully the client would be half decent and not so abusive as some of his regulars.

He opened the door and as soon as it swung open he was a silhouette standing by the window.

"Excuse me, I am Jounouchi Katsuya, I will be your host for this evening. He glanced up into the cerulean blue eyes of a puzzled and erratic looking brunette.

* * *

**okay so this chapter was a little longer i think but were getting toward the end of the story. i hope your still enjoying it and thank you again to everyone who reviewed!**


	6. For all eternity

**Warnings: Strong language yaoi (malex male relationships) hints of suicide**

**Pairings: Seto x Jonouchi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yi-Gi-Oh**

**Author notes: So here's the last chapter of 'unlikely' I am planning to make a sequel depending on the response I get to this last chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading this far!**

**responses to reviews:**

**Dragonlady222:** how could I possibly thank you for all your wonderful reviews? I am vry glad to hear that you have enjoyed the story, I try to write as well as I can and it's nice to hear such responses, Thank you very much!

**Yume Ishimaru: **thank you for your plentiful reviews also; it is reassuring to know that the story intrigued you and that my endeavor was not a complete failure. I am so happy that you liked the story enough to follow it through to the end.

**Reesescupprincess:** Thank you very much for your compliment, not enough words could express my gratitude toward you, so again I will simply say thank you gor that and for also following the story

**Copo-chan:** thank you very much for your kind review I am glad that you enjoyed the story.

**Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta:** thank you very much for your review, and I could just see jou and seto making a charade like that, just to keep what they were doing **hidden!**

* * *

Chapter 6: For all eternity

"K-Kaiba?" Jou had to call out. Surely it wasn't the CEO.

"Jounouchi." Kaiba stated blandly his voice quiet and controlled. An uncomfortable silence settled across the room both boys entrapped in their own thoughts.

'_He- he knows. Kaiba knows! What do I do? Why is he even here?'_

'_What is he going to think? What is he doing here? Doing this? What am I going to do?'_ Seto spared a glance at Jou who was currently studying the carpet with scathing intensity.

"So, Jou… do you… do this often?" Seto immediately regretted his words when Jou's eyes took on a haunted gleam.

"I- only when… my dad…" Jou trailed off and slid to the floor back pressing against the wall. Seto felt rage toward Jou's father building up inside of him.

"What are you doing here? Have you any idea how sick this is?" Seto yelled at the distraught blonde seated on the floor. Seto gasped and raised a hand to his mouth. _'What have I said?'_ That was definitely what you'd call 'misdirected rage'.

"I- it…" The blonde chocked out. His obscurely thin white dress shirt making it blaringly obvious that his slender shoulders were shaking.

Thunder crashed outside, rain hitting the pavement only obscured and knocked askew and off course by the plentiful rapidly passing umbrellas. A certain CEO sighed at the weather _'pathetic fallacy, much like in movies. A bad omen.' _Lightning flashed, much like it's predicted to following the thunder. It forked, seeming to rip through the sky much as a knife through flesh; the light emitted from it seeming as the blood that would without regard, or failure follow a wound to the skin, sinister.

"Do you think… that I enjoy this? Well, Mr. Perfect CEO… I don't. Never have. Never will. Spread all the rumors you want." The fact that Jou kept his voice level and easy unnerved the 'steel' CEO of Kaiba corp.

"If I wanted to spread rumors, do you not think I would have when I found out about your father and your relationship?"

"Maybe that wasn't good enough for you. You're smart after all, you knew there was more, so, you waited until you knew it all..." Jounouchi looked right at the CEO. The darkness from the window surrounding him made his seem much like a god of death. Beautiful. Powerful. Deadly. "So you could tell it all at once."

"You _dare _to think so little of me? You? A mutt? Not deserving of the air you breathe? Abandoned, kicked around. A whore. And you still dare to belittle _me_!" kaiba's mind cleared and he reviewed his words. He had a feeling there would be no fixing that.

"At least I have friends!" Jou cried in desperation trying to hold the threads of his pride.

"You think they're your friends? They don't know you, if they did, they'd hate you and you know it. That's why you hide yourself." The puppy looked at Kaiba. Anger filled hatred burning in his eyes. That hatred was defied when the tears streaked Jou's cheeks. _'How many times have I made the puppy cry'_? Still the blonde said nothing.

Seto turned away. What couldn't he stop? Why wouldn't the hateful words stop falling from his lips and betraying his feelings? That was just it, his feelings. If he didn't deny them, he'd have to face them, as a result they would become real. That would make him in love with Jounouchi Katsuya.

"You know, for once I can't argue. I am a whore, I'm disgusting, dirty, used." Jou stared at his hands until he balled them into fists and lowered then into his lap.

"jou, that's not what I-"

"Just go." Jou interjected. _'Please, Seto. Just leave me be… I don't want to love you anymore… leave me be!' _Seto took a step toward the door drawing closer to the puppy who's eyes stayed downcast, tear stained but still as angelic face concealed with crowns of golden blonde.

Seto started to say something but was stopped abruptly by a shake of the blonde's head. Seto sighed and nodded his head a little, there was no fixing this. So seto kaiba, young millionaire CEO of Kaiba corp walked out of the door and out of Jounouchi Katsuya's heart.

Jounouchi Katsuya sat leaning lethargically against the wall arms limp at his sides and eyes staring in to oblivion. The tears on his face looking much like cracks in the finest porcelain. His still skin looking white in the lightning streaming through the window was made paler by the blood pooling from his arms. A dulled blade sat beside him caked in blood new and old. Our puppy took his last breath and planned to hold it for all eternity.

The end.

* * *

so there it is the (hopefully emotional) ending to 'unlikely' thank you to all who have reviewed and also to all that have read this far. Thank you for reading the story, i hope tosee you again

kind regards

die morderin


End file.
